Nari of The Earth Kingdom
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: this is the rewrite of Lin of The Earth Kingdom. it's much better. Nari finds Zuko buried under a bunch of rocks, she takes him home with her, they become friends. story is better than summary. please read and review. thank you. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nari of The Earth Kingdom**_

As I walked home from shopping in the village a few miles away I noticed an ostrich horse standing beside a large pile of rocks. I walked over to see what was going on and froze in horror. There was a hand sticking up out of the pile of rocks. I dropped the bags I had been carrying and rushed over to the pile using my earth bending to move the rocks. Under all of the stone and dirt there was a dark haired boy with a big scar over his left eye. Checking his pulse I was relieved to find that he was still alive. I looked through the bags on his ostrich horse and found a large blanket tying it to the saddle. I carefully used my earth bending to put the boy on the part of the blanket that hung down on the ground. Getting on the ostrich horse I headed off toward my house making sure that the boy stayed on the blanket. We walked slowly so that he wouldn't hit rocks to hard. When we reached the river that lead across to my house I made an earth bridge, so that he wouldn't go through the water.

"Dad, I need help!" I called as soon as I got to the front door. My father rushed out and helped me take the boy inside to our guest room. My mother gave me some medicine to give him and for the next two days I sat beside his bed and tended to him. He finally woke up on the third day and we were all relieved.

"What's your name?" My little sister asked that night as he ate dinner with us.

"Tao, leave the boy alone." Mother said sternly. We ate in silence and the boy went back to his room. Later that night I woke up to the sound of someone opening the front door. I walked out of my room and saw the boy walk outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked running up to him and grabbing his arm. He turned around and glared at me but I didn't let go.

"You can't leave yet. Your wounds aren't healed enough for you to be riding your ostrich horse." I said firmly. After staring at me for a few minutes he sighed and we walked back to the house.

"May I ask what your name is?" I asked as he walked back into his room.

"Zuko." He replied flatly.

"I'm Nari." I said with a faint smile.

"Where am I?" He asked looking up at me.

"You're in the earth kingdom. I found you buried under a bunch of rocks three days ago." I said sitting on the bed beside him.

"How did you get me here?" He asked.

"I'm an earth bender, so it wasn't hard for me to get the rocks off of you. I went through your bags and found a blanket and tied it to your ostrich horses saddle. He did most of the work." I said.

"Well, I'm going to bed." He said lying down. I stood up and walked to the door and stopped.

"Don't try sneaking out again." I said with a smile before heading back to my room. The next day was like any other day on my family's farm. My mother made breakfast, my father fed the animals, and my sister and I took care of the garden. As we walked back inside with our hands full of fruits and vegetables I noticed that Zuko was sitting at the table talking with my mother.

"Good morning." I said walking over to them. Mom got a basket and we put all of the food we had gathered in it.

"So, what are all of your names?" Zuko asked as my sister and I sat down at the table with him and our mother.

"This is my mother Li-Fen and that's my sister T…" I said but I was cut off by my sister standing up on her chair and putting her hands on her hips.

"He doesn't get to know my name until I know his." She said firmly. My mother and I laughed and she sat back down.

"His name is Zuko." Mom said.

"Hiya Zuko, I'm Tao." My sister said holding out her hand for him to shake. He hesitantly reached out and shook her hand with a very faint smile.

"Hello everyone." My dad said walking in.

"Good morning daddy." Tao said jumping up and giving him a hug.

"Zuko, this is my father Genji." I said gesturing to the large man before us.

"So, you finally got him to tell you his name." Dad said cheerfully. He picked Tao up and put her on his shoulders and my mother walked over to him. Zuko and I watched as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nari, aren't you going to be in the hug?" Tao asked looking down at me.

"Sorry, but I'm not really up for a hug right now. Maybe later Tao." I said with a kind smile. I walked out of the kitchen and across the yard to the barn.

"Hi, Kogu. How are you buddy?" I asked my ostrich horse as I patted his nose. I heard the door open behind me and turned around to see Zuko staring at me.

"Do you want to see your ostrich horse?" I asked looking at him. He gave a slight nod and I walked over to one of the stalls.

"Here he is." I said as Zuko walked up beside me. I walked back to my own ostrich horse and started grooming him. Forgetting that anyone else was in the barn with me I started to sing like I normally did when grooming the animals.

"You have a nice voice." I heard from behind me. I turned around and smiled sheepishly at Zuko.

"Sorry, I forgot you were in here." I said quietly. I sat there in silence for a few moments then stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked as I opened the door.

"I have to go help my mom make dinner." I said walking back to the house. I sat at the table with my mom and sister and started peeling potatoes while Tao rinsed the ones that were already done. Half an hour later dad and Zuko came in and we all sat down to eat.

"This is good." Zuko said taking a bite of his food.

"Thank you Zuko. I made the whole meal out of things we grew right here on our farm." Mom said smiling. We ate the rest of our meal in silence and Tao helped me wash the dishes when we were done.

"You're from the fire nation aren't you?" I asked walking into Zuko's room that night.

"How did you know?" He asked looking up at me in surprise.

"When I was going through your bag the other day to find the blanket I saw a fire nation symbol on one of your shirts." I said leaning against the door frame.

"Are you going to have me arrested now?" He asked frowning.

"No, but make sure my family doesn't find out. If my dad knew that you were a fire bender he's kill you on the spot." I said sadly.

"Why is that?" Zuko asked looking at me.

"I can't tell you that. Just be careful okay?" I said frowning. He nodded and I walked back to my room. I crawled into bed that night and fell asleep quickly.

"I have to leave today." Zuko said the next morning at breakfast.

"Why?" Tao whined looking up at him.

"I'm looking for someone and I need to find them as soon as possible." He said looking down at her. He frowned and started eating her food very slowly. Later I helped him pack his things and load them onto his ostrich horse.

"Come back whenever you want, you're welcome here any time." Dad said walking up and shaking Zuko's hand.

"I packed you some food. It should last you a few days." Mom said handing him a package of food.

"Zuko, I made this for you so that you wouldn't forget us." Tao said running up to him. He held out his hand and she gave him an earth bender bracelet. He smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out a sheathed dagger.

"Don't lose that okay?" He said handing it to her. She took it and nodded clutching the knife close to her chest.

"Be safe Zuko." I said walking up to him to give him a hug. He froze in surprise for a second before hugging me back. After a few seconds we let go and he got on his ostrich horse taking one last look back at us as he rode off. That night no one said a word as we ate our dinner. Once everyone was done I washed the dishes by myself and everyone else went into the living room to play a game.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" Mom asked as I walked past the living room door. I paused and shook my head before walking into my room and going to bed. The next morning woke up to my dad yelling.

"What's going on?" I asked walking into the guest bedroom where everyone was standing.

"That boy was a fire bender! We allowed a fire bender to stay in our home! He's probably on his way back to the fire lord right now to tell him where she is!" Dad said not even noticing that I was in the room.

"Dad, what's going on?" I yelled making sure that they knew I was there.

"He left one of his outfits in the dresser and it has the fire nation insignia on it!" He yelled holding the shirt up in front of my face. Throwing the shirt to the ground he stormed out of the house and I quickly ran after him. I got to the front door in time to see him use his earth bending to make a huge wall around the farm. My eyes widened and I ran toward the mountain behind out house. Running over to a huge boulder I used my earth bending to move it and walked into the dark cave that it hid. I got to a large room in the base of the mountain and sat down. I made a fire and lit the torches that were set in a circle around the room. In the middle of the room was a huge bed and off to the side was another smaller bed.

"What's wrong Nari?" A booming voice asked from behind me. I turned around and looked up at my old friend with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Bai." I said to the huge badger mole before me.

"You seem upset." He said as we walked over to the large bed in the center of the room. We sat down and I sighed.

"I saved a boy a few days ago and my father just found out that he was a fire bender." I said looking up at Bai.

"I see. Your father still sees you as the small child you were years ago." He said understanding what I was going through.

"May I stay here tonight?" I asked. The great badger mole nodded and looked down at me.

"Have you been practicing your earth bending?" He asked. I nodded and stood up to demonstrate. I slowly scooted my left foot forward and turned my right foot to the side. I crossed my wrists over my left hip and made a sweeping motion up with my right hand until my elbow rested on my left wrist above my right hip. As I moved a wave of earth rose with my right hand and formed a half dome shield over my back and right side.

"Very good Nari. You're learning quickly and your movements are very fluid and precise." Bai said as he watched me. I stood up straight and stepped back a few feet so that Bai wouldn't accidentally get hit with my next demonstration. I took the same stance as before, but alternated the positioning of my feet. I pressed the palms of my hands together in front of my waist and pointed my finger tips toward the ground. In one quick motion I leaned forward bending my right knee forward and thrust my hands out to the sides. The ground rose up to my hands and flew in waves to each side hitting the walls of the room with great force.

"Be careful using that technique. If you use too much force you could rip the entire mountain in half." Bai said. For the rest of the day I demonstrated the earth bending techniques I had learned. By the end of the day I was exhausted and collapsed on the smaller bed with a sigh. I fell asleep quickly and slipped into a dreamless sleep. For three weeks I stayed with the badger moles in the mountain and trained with Bai. Unlike most earth benders I was trained by Bai, the oldest of all the badger moles. Day after day I trained and learned new techniques. Day after day I grew stronger and faster. One night I fell asleep worried. Something bad was going to happen; I could feel it.

_**At Nari's home**_

___**Tao's P.O.V**_

"Li-Fen, get Tao inside." Father said sternly. As mom and I walked back to the house I saw the lights coming up the road toward our home.

"Stay here and don't make a sound." Mom said as I crawled under my bed. She walked out of the room and I heard the front door swing open. 

"I already told you, we don't have anything." I heard dad say from the hall.

"Step aside peasant." A man said sternly. I saw red boots pass by my door and knew that they were fire nation soldiers.

"Please leave us alone." Mom said walking past the door with dad. I heard one of the soldiers turn around and walk into the living room across the hall from my bed room.

"We have nothing, so just leave." Dad said harshly. I heard one of the soldiers draw his sword and step forward.

"You dare tell fire nation soldiers what to do?" The man said.

"I take orders from no one and I will not let you come in my home and torment my wife and I." Dad said stepping forward. I covered my mouth in horror as the soldier thrust his sword forward through my dad's stomach.

"GENJI!" Mom screamed rushing over to dad as he lay bleeding on the floor.

"You monster!" She yelled jumping up and running at the soldier. I one quick motion he cut mom's chest diagonally. Dad was now dead and tears streamed down my face as I tried to keep quiet. Mom lunged at the man again and once again he sliced deep into her chest hitting her heart. Blood soaked the front of mom's kimono and poured out of her mouth as she fell to the ground.

"MOMMY!" I screamed getting out from under the bed and running into the living room. Before I could reach my parents one of the soldiers grabbed me and bound my hands.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed as they dragged me out of the house and put me on one of their rhinos. I watched as we rode away, my home growing smaller and smaller with each step.

_**Back in the mountain**_

___**Nari's P.O.V**_

I woke up the next morning and said goodbye to Bai as I headed home. I moved the rock from in front of the cave entrance and walked down the hill toward my house. As soon as the house came into view I knew that something was wrong. Dad wasn't outside tending to the animals and Tao and mom weren't picking fruits and vegetables from the garden. I ran down the hill the rest of the way and stopped when I reached the gate to the farm. There were rhino tracks in the yard and no noise came from inside the house. I jumped over the gate and ran to the house as fast as I could. Throwing open the door I called for my family.

"Tao!" I called running to my sister's room. I threw the door open and flipped the bed over to seep if she was under there, but all I found was the dagger Zuko had given her before he left. As I turned around to walk out of the room I froze. In the middle of the living room floor my parents lay completely motionless. Tears welled in my eyes as I walked over to them and fell to my knees. I sat there sobbing for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I stood up and used my earth bending to carry my parents outside. I laid their corpses down in the soft grass beside the house and buried them. Going back into the house I went through each room and got anything of value to my family. I took everything I had grabbed outside and went back to the cave in the mountain.

"Bai, fire nation soldiers killed my parents and I'm sure that they took my sister. I'm going to go find her and bring her home. Could you and the badger moles watch some things for me while I'm away?" I asked my teacher.

"We'll take care of everything while you're gone. Go find your sister Nari." Bai said looking down at me. I nodded and left the cave. I went back to my house and packed clothes and other necessities loading them onto my ostrich horses. I rode away from the farm and headed toward the fire nation.

"Hello, Nari. Are you going somewhere?" One of the villagers asked as I road through. I glanced down at them, but didn't respond. As I rode through the gates I saw nothing but open fields and sighed. After riding for hours I stopped and made camp. The next morning I headed off again. I rode for a day and ended up in the forest near a lake.

"I'm going to go find some food, but I'll be back in a little while." I said patting my ostrich horse on the head. I walked off into the woods toward the lake and stopped at the shore. I started fishing and looked up across the lake. Seeing a huge white ball on the other side I stood up and tried to get a better look. I brought up a stone bridge that went across the lake and started walking across. As I walked I noticed a girl in blue standing by the shore watching me. As I drew closer she lifted her hands into the air and a wave of water came at me from either side. Raising my own hands two walls of earth came up blocking the water. Four others ran up to the shore beside her and I noticed that one was an air bender.

"Who are you?" The air bender asked as I stepped off of the bridge and it sank back into the lake.

"My name is Nari." I said politely. I saw one of the other boys straighten and look over at me in surprise.

"I can't believe it." He said astonished. I looked at him and my eyes went wide.

"Zuko!" I said happily running over and giving him a hug. He hugged me back and laughed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when we let go. I looked down at the ground with a frown and closed my eyes.

"Fire nation soldiers killed my parents and took Tao." I said sadly.

"What? When?" He asked in shock.

"A few weeks after you left. I went to train with my earth bending teacher in the mountains and they attacked the farm." I said. I reached into my pocket and showed him the knife he had given my sister when he left. That night I stayed with Zuko and his friends and told him what had happened. The next morning I woke up and walked over to my ostrich horse.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked walking over to me.

"I have to find my sister." I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"We're headed to the fire nation to take down my father. Why don't you just come with us?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure that it would be alright with your friends?" I asked looking over at the others. He nodded and I unpacked my things from my ostrich horses.

"Go home you two. I'll be back when I have Tao." I said softly. I patted their heads and they were off on their way home.

"I hope you don't mind, but before we go to the fire nation we're stopping in Omashu. I got news that my uncle is there." Zuko said softly.

"Great my granddad lives in Omashu, so I can see him while we're there." I said cheerfully. Later we packed everything up and loaded it on Aang's flying bison, Appa. We flew off toward Omashu and I crawled over to Zuko.

"So, the legend's true?" I asked looking at him.

"What legend?" He asked looking over at me.

"You know, the legend that says the avatar has to defeat the fire lord before Sozin's comet arrives." I said.

"Yeah it's true." He said flatly.

"The comet arrives in two days. How are you going to get there by the time it arrives?" I asked looking off into the distance.

"I'm not sure." Zuko said. I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder and dreamt of my family.


	3. Chapter 3

"There it is!" Katara said cheerfully pointing downward. I immediately woke up and crawled over to the side of Appa's saddle.

"Finally, land!" Toph said throwing her arms up in the air. We laughed and I looked up at Appa's head.

"Umm…where's Aang?" I asked when I didn't see him sitting on the sky bison's head. Katara looked over and saw that I wasn't lying; Aang really was gone. She quickly climbed out of the saddle and sat down on Appa's head taking hold of the reins. We landed just outside Omashu and looked around.

"I don't see Aang anywhere." Sokka said walking back to the group. We had been looking for Aang for over an hour now, but we had found nothing.

"We know Aang; he'll be back before morning." Toph said trying to reassure everyone. As we walked through the gates to the city of Omashu people waved and greeted us.

"I thought you'd never make it." King Bumi said walking up to us with his guards.

"Granddad, it's good to see you again." I said running up and giving him a hug.

"How's the family, Nari?" He asked letting go.

"Not to good I'm afraid. Fire nation soldiers attacked the farm while I was away training. Mom and dad are dead and they took Tao." I said calmly.

"So, you're going to go get her back?" He asked skeptically.

"That was the plan, but now Aang's gone and I don't know if I'll be able to get into the fire nation." I said. He nodded in understanding and looked back at the others.

"Well, don't just stand there. Zuko wants to see his uncle doesn't he?" Bumi said with a smile. As we walked through the city Zuko walked up beside me.

"You're grandfather is a king?" He said quietly.

"Yes, and now that my father is dead I'm the heir to the throne." I said looking up at him. We walked the rest of the way in silence and followed my granddad down a winding path on the side of a hill. We entered a campsite and everyone there greeted us.

"Your uncle is in the tent over there." Bumi said looking at Zuko. He walked off to the tent Bumi pointed at and sat down outside. Katara walked over to talk to him and I simply followed my granddad.

"I don't think Aang's going to come back." Sokka whispered. I stopped in my tracks as I realized that he might be right.

"Granddad, I need you to do me a favor." I said grabbing Bumi's sleeve.

"What is it Nari?" He asked turning around to face me.

"Find Sokka a sword fighting teacher, find someone to make them all war uniforms, and get me the fastest riding animal you have." I said firmly.

"Why?" He asked looking at me in confusion.

"If Aang doesn't show up I still have to get in. I'm going to get some help." I said with a smile. A few minutes later someone brought me the animal I had asked for and I walked over to my friends.

"Good luck." Katara said with a smile.

"Try to hurry. We'll need all the help we can get if Aang doesn't show up." Sokka said. I nodded and walked over to my ride.

"Nari, wait!" Zuko called running over to me. I turned to look at him and he quickly pressed his lips to mine.

"Be careful." He said breaking the kiss. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I said climbing onto the huge lizard that was going to take me where I needed to go. I took off and rode as fast as I could. By the end of the day I was home. I rode up to the mountain and threw the rock to the side. I ran through the cave and into the huge room where all the badger moles were sitting.

"Bai, I need your help." I said quickly as I looked up at my earth bending teacher. I explained what was going on and he agreed to help me. When it was settled I asked him where the things I had asked him to look after were.

"They're by your bed." He said and I quickly ran over to my bed that was at the side of the room. I unwrapped a large item that was at the foot of the bed and smiled as I opened the lid of my fathers jade chest. Inside lay his old armor and sword. Reaching in my pocket I pulled out the dagger Zuko gave Tao and tied my hair up in a loose pony tail. I cut my hair a few inches below the ribbon I used to tie it with and let the cut hair fall to the ground. I took the ribbon out of my hair and put on my father's armor. Putting his sword in its sheath I walked back to Bai.

"Everyone is ready." He said looking down at me. I nodded and climbed up on his back. We took off out of the cave and all of the other badger moles followed us. We ran as fast as we could back to Omashu.

"It will be daylight by the time we reach Omashu." Bai said as he ran.

"Then head straight for the fire nation. We'll meet the others there." I yelled to him over the thundering of the badger moles feet. We headed toward the fire nation at full speed and ran all through the night. By morning we were only a few miles away from the fire nation. I saw the palace come into view and saw the others fighting fire nation soldiers with the rest of our troops. Everyone stopped and looked toward the gates of the palace when they heard us. The ground shook and the sound of the badger moles feet against the ground was like thunder as we charged through the gates. I saw Sokka, Katara, Suki, Toph, and Zuko fighting near the gates and I jumped off of Bai's back. Fire benders swarmed toward me when I landed and I drew my sword. I took down three fire benders with my sword and used the first technique I had demonstrated to Bai to crush the other five that ran at me.

"I told you I'd bring help." I called as I ran over to my friends.

"Are you kidding? You brought every badger mole in the earth kingdom with you." Katara said smiling widely. Fire nation soldiers charged at us and Toph and I made used our earth bending to make the ground turn to sand. They sank into the ground and Toph made the ground turn back into stone. I quickly covered their hands with stone and looked up at the gate.

"Look!" I called to the others. They all looked where I was pointing and smiled. Flying over the wall was Aang in avatar state. I ran through the battle field and made a huge pillar. Standing on top of the pillar I looked around until I spotted Bai.

"Bai, the avatar is here!" I called to him. He looked up and saw Aang flying over head. Everyone looked where I was pointing and started cheering.

"Well, what do we have here?" A girl said jumping on top of the pillar with me. I drew my sword again and glared at her.

"Jade armor, a gold sword, and jet black hair. You must be the princess of Omashu. To bad for you there's only room for one princess on this battle field." She said as a lightning bolt shot out of her finger tips. I dodged it and threw a big boulder at her. She jumped out of the way and tried to hit me with a lightning bolt again. I brought up a wall of earth and slammed my fist into the ground. The pillar shook and the girl fell backward almost off the pillar.

"You can't dodge my attacks if you can't see them." I said from behind the wall. I heard her get up and stood up behind the wall. I heard the lightning crackling as she charged up for a strong attack. Thrusting my hands forward the wall flew forward at her. She jumped over the wall and landed in front of me.

"To slow." She said smirking as she released the lightning. My eyes widened as I flew backward off of the pillar.

"Nari!" I heard Zuko shout from bellow as I plummeted toward the ground. I heard pounding and thankfully Bai ran under me to catch me.

"I guess my dad's armor was stronger than I thought." I said as Bai put me down and Zuko ran over to us.

"Are you okay?" He asked running up to me. I nodded and walked over to the base of the pillar.

"She may like lightning, but I guarantee she won't get out of this." I said. I closed my eyes and focused on the pillar. Making the center hollow I heard the girl scream as she fell in. Once she hit the bottom I twisted the top of the pillar closed and made spikes on the inside so that she couldn't even move without getting stabbed. Once I was done I walked up to the palace where Aang and the others were now standing.

"We'll take care of things out here." Katars said putting a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Go find your sister." Zuko said looking over at me. Aang and I nodded and took off toward the palace doors. I drew my sword and slashed through a guard as he ran toward us.

"Go find the fire lord." I said to Aang as we ran down the main hallway. With that said I took off in a different direction. 'Don't worry, Tao. I'm coming.' I thought as I ran down hallway after hallway. One of the guards ran at me and I tackled him. When I had him pinned on the ground with my sword pointed straight at his throat I pinned his arms to the ground with stone.

"Where do you keep the children you steal?" I said coldly.

"Why would I tell you that? I'd rather die than face the wrath of Lord Ozai." The guard said. I smirked and leaned toward him.

"Trust me, I can make your life much worse than your precious fire lord ever could. Now tell me where they are." I said harshly. The guard gulped and looked up at me in fear.

"They're below the palace. Go straight down this hallway and turn left at the end. When you get to the end of that hallway there's a huge stone door. That will take you down to the children." He said shaking. I jumped up and ran down the hall following the directions he had given me. I came to the stone door and made it sink into the ground. Quickly running down the stairs I stopped and looked around.

"Nari!" I heard a familiar voice call from one of the cages at the side of the huge room. Quickly running over I looked inside to see Tao looking through the bars at me.

"Get to the back of the cage." I said. She did as I asked and I cut the lock in half. Tao rushed out and hugged me tightly.

"We have to help the others." She said looking up at me. I looked around and saw that the room was almost completely full of cages with kids in them. I let go of Tao and handed her the dagger Zuko gave her.

"You get the ones on the right side of the room and I'll take care of the ones on the left side." I said. She nodded and we both when to work getting all the cages open. When they were all open we all ran back up the stairs. I took out the guards that tried to block our way and told all of the kids to stay in one of the huge rooms in the palace until I came to get them. I rushed outside and found Zuko and the others.

"Did you find here?" He asked as I ran up beside him. I nodded and grabbed Katara and Sokka's shoulders.

"There were water tribe children in there too." I said to them as they looked at me. They nodded and kept on fighting. Soon enough we saw Aang walk out of the palace and throw the fire lord on the ground. He pinned his hands to the ground with small stone pyramids and placed a hand on his chest. Everyone stopped and watched as Aang ripped the ability to bend out of the fire lords body. When it was all over the fire nation soldiers stopped fighting. I went back into the palace and got the kids before going back outside. All of the water tribe children and earth kingdom children were returned to their families and we all went back to Omashu. I dressed in my earth kingdom outfit and we had a huge celebration. I stepped out with my granddad and my sister and looked at all of the people that were there to celebrate with us. Katara, Sokka, and the water tribe, Suki and the Kieoshi warriors, Toph and the other earth benders, Aang, and Zuko were all there. Bai and the badger moles had all gone back to the mountain and said that they were going to build a shrine for my parents where our house was.

"Nari, I've wanted to ask you something for a while. I had a lot of time to think about it after I left your house and I know that it's what I want." Zuko said walking up to me. He took my hand and smiled at me.

"Nari, will you be my wife?" He asked. I smiled widely and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes." I said. King Bumi looked over at us as we hugged and turned back to the crowd.

"Well, I guess my granddaughter is going to be the new queen of the fire nation. Wait, if you're going to help Zuko rule the fire nation then who's going to take the throne when I die?" He asked looking back at me. I smiled and looked down at my sister.

"You still have Tao." I said. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up to show that she agreed. It was settled, I was going to marry Zuko and help him rule the fire nation in piece and Tao would stay in Omashu and become the new queen when our granddad died.


End file.
